


Heat

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The Hats Can Study [2]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Snowy Wolf NSFW<br/>Trott and Smith are finding out a few things about their werewolf friend that Ross would rather not have to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> werewolf Ross and Selkie Trott  
> NSFW  
> Please be kind, this is the first time I've wrote this kind of fic

One bad thing that came with being a werewolf for Ross was the fact that he sometimes he had these emotions and habits that characteristically seen in animals, for example, how if Smiffy threw a ball around Ross was going to jump and try to catch it, or the fact that if Trott made some meat for dinner some nights he’d have to give a piece to Ross beforehand. But there was one thing that was far worse than that, and that was Heat! Essentially it was the need to have sex, the natural animal instinct to reproduce, and like most of the habits it became a pain, especially since his human life didn’t work its way around that factor.

What also didn’t help in the matter were the changes in his relationship with his two best friends. After it was reveal he was a were wolf the three had become closer and something inside of them clicked, the flirting and touches became more prominent that their other friends began to notice it more. More and more his feelings for his friends had become deeper, they had shared tender touches or spent intimate moments staring at each other, their lips almost touching. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when they went out drinking did their feelings for each other become reality. A joke from Kim telling Smiffy to kiss Ross and Trott became a reality, even more so when both returned the kiss. All their friends had cheered and laughed, “Finally you’re not dancing around each other.”  However, very little had changed from that night, except for a few more kisses and sometimes falling asleep in Ross’ room curled up like a group of puppies.

In the last few days Ross had been slightly different with his affection towards Smiffy and Trott; it didn’t take Ross long to realise why this was. First time it happened it was with Trott, Smiffy was out leaving Ross and Trott curled up on the sofa watching a film. After a while Ross had gotten bored of the film and focused his attention on Trott, the way his eyes sparkled in the reflection of the TV lights or how pink his lips were. Ross was amazed by Trott and it didn’t take long for Trott to notice the silent affect. Turn towards Ross, Trott lifted his head and kissed Ross softly. It was no more than a small peck and soon Trott pulled away.

“Like what you see?” Trott asked as his breath caressed Ross’ lips. Ross smiled and hummed his agreement. Ross raked his hand through Trott’s hair and slowly pulled Trott in for a deeper kiss. It was slow and gentle, much like their kisses before. Ross wrapped his arm around Trott’s waist and pulled him closer while the smaller man wrapped his arms around Ross’ neck. Slowly their tongues started to caress the other and silently fight to be the dominant one; Ross had won as Trott let out a moan that sent shivers down Ross’ spine. Pressure built up in Ross’ abdomen and his heart began to beat faster, the sound of Trott’s moans urging him to deepen his action. He pulled Trott’s body closer to him and the kiss became slightly harder. A moan escaped from Ross’ mouth as Trott’s hand grazed over his chest. Quickly Ross flipped them over so that Trott was trapped under him. They pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Ross lowered his lips to Trott’s neck and began to bite and suck love marks, claiming his friend for all to see. Moans and pants escaped Trott’s lips as they began to grind against each other.

“Ross…” Trott gasped as Ross’ fingers slowly worked on the buttons of Trott’s shirt. “Ross…” It felt so good to be in this moment, their bodies’ moves together perfectly wanting each other. Ross’ mind was clouded by the feeling flowing through his body. “Ross…. Stop…” Ross pulled away from Trott noting the slight waver of tone on the older man’s voice as he spoke to him. Ross felt like he was on fire as he pulled away and watched his friend. His heart was beating quickly and the raging erection between his legs was becoming suffocated by his jeans. Trott smiled at him and placed a hand on Ross’ head to scratch where his wolf ears would be. Ross leant into the touch enjoying the feeling. “I’m not ready,” he explained softly. “I’m sorry.” Ross’ body was still on fire the need to have sex, the instincts inside of him, the animal demanding he continued what had begun moments ago. But the human inside of Ross didn’t like that, he held the animal back.

“O-ok…” Ross gulped. “I’m…” Ross pulled further away and off the sofa. Ross’ erection was prominently pushing at its confinement in Trott’s view. “I’m going to take a shower…” With that Ross had run to the shower to deal with his issue. With that Trott had been left on the sofa wondering what had happened to Ross, while his friend spent a while in the cold shower trying to state his animal lusts. It was only later that night that Ross realized why Trott might have stopped him, and to be honest he was glad that they hadn’t done it. He hadn’t been thinking straight and he needed to be in control of himself during these times.

* * *

 

The second time it had happened was a few days later, after a take-a-way meal and a few beers all three of them had sat themselves on Trott’s bed and started playing some games. After losing so many times, Smiffy gave up on playing and left Ross and Trott to continue. Ross could never beat Trott at Trails but he was too stubborn to give up like Smiffy had. Smiffy had sat back and watched the two play. One match after another Ross continued to lose with Trott taunting him. After his third lose, Trott had gotten up for a bathroom break leaving a mildly annoyed Ross with an amused Alex.

Alex smiled as he watched Ross lick his lips and choose another track, so he could practice. Alex watched as his fingers clicked the buttons and began his endless torture. Straight away Ross failed and groaned, leaving Alex to chuckle. Alex smiled and moved closer to Ross so he could interact more with his friend. Ross didn’t notice the movement until he felt Smiffy’s breath on his skin causing him to jump. Alex chuckled and placed a kiss on Ross’ neck. It tickled him, but at the same time it felt so nice.

“Having fun?” Alex asked as he turned to watch the character die yet again from Ross’ lack of skill. Ross didn’t answer and just rolled his eyes. Smiffy smiled and nuzzled his nose into Ross’ neck and placed another kiss; this time Ross wasn’t as surprised by the intimate action however it did send butterflies flapping about his stomach. Ross attempted to focus on the game in front of him, his thumbs furiously clicking to finish the race. Smiffy shifted slightly behind Ross so his was pressed against Smiffy’s front. He was so warm and the breath on his neck sent chills up his spine. “I know a way to have fun.” A small gasp left Ross’ lips as Smiffy’s arms encircled his waist. “Come on,” he whispered into his ear. A blush crept on Ross’ cheeks as he once again crash, he would much rather have all of Smiffy’s attention. A kiss was placed just under his ear and a jolt went up his spine. Lowering the controller on to his lap and slightly turning to Smiffy, Ross received a kiss on the cheek and Smiffy’s arms pulled tighter on him. “I promise it will be fun,” Smiffy whispered once again this time capturing Ross’ head in his hand and pulling them into a kiss.

Many times Ross had kissed both Smiffy and Trott; pecks on the cheeks or foreheads were nothing special really compared to this. There was something different in this kiss to normal make-out sessions the boys tended to have. There was something strange, yet comforting to it, almost like it was knocking at Ross’ brain asking for something. Smiffy pulled at Ross’ body forcing them to separate slightly so Ross could turn around. Ross placed his arms on Smiffy’s shoulders while the taller man pulled Ross back towards him. The kiss became harder than it had been before causing no reaction to the controller falling to the floor. The kiss was once again different. The first one was knocking at the door for Ross to answer; this one wasn’t so patient for him to answer. Smiffy’s tongue licked at Ross’ lips before he pushed his way in and persuade Ross to begin their battle for dominance. Ross answered quickly as his body began to heat up, he clung to Smiffy tighter and this time decided he should fight back a little. Their tongues clashed as their bodies’ heat and pulled each other closer. A moan escaped Ross’ throat as his body became unbearably warm. Smiffy bit down on Ross’ lip and smirked as a gasp pulled at his lips.

Smiffy pulled back and admired the panting Ross and smirked as he thought of how amazing he looked. It would look even more impressive when Ross was naked and lying under him. Smiffy pulled Ross towards him so both could wall onto the bed more. He kissed Ross once again and proceeded to let his hand roam around the paler man’s body. A moan graced his lips as Ross was undone by his friend’s movements, tormenting and encouraging him. He lifted his hips and slowly grinds against Ross as he bit and sucked at Ross’ lower lip. Another moan left Ross’ lips and Smiffy took his chance to flip them over. Ross didn’t put up a fight too busy with how amazing Smiffy was making him feel. Smiffy smirked down at the trapped boy below him and kissed his lips. Smiffy pulled at Ross’ shirt and soon it was thrown to the floor, leaving Ross’ chest defenceless to an attack.

Ross was panting and his heart couldn’t stop racing. He had never felt anything like this before and he knew that he would become addicted to this feeling. Smiffy lowered himself and bit at Ross’ collar bone and a growl left his lips. A chuckle was its only response and Smiffy pecking his lips. Ross looked into Smiffy’s eyes and saw the fire in there that almost matched the one in his stomach.

Smiffy lowered himself inches from Ross’ face and whispered, “You sound amazing.” Something in Ross screamed for him to pull Smiffy down and bond himself to him now. Ross didn’t know if it was the animal or human side begging him to continue but he knew that he wanted it. He wanted Smiffy, now, on this bed with no other options. Smiffy licked Ross’ lips and both moaned as their hips moved against each other. “So hot,” Smiffy moaned as Ross began to pull at Smiffy’s shirt. Smiffy quickly ripped off his shirt showing off his toned muscles before resuming what he started by taunting Ross. Ross’ body jolted again as he looked at Smiffy, damn did he want him right now.

Smiffy nipped and sucked at Ross’ collar bone listening to the animalistic growls it caused. He enjoyed Ross making those sounds. Their hips continued to grind and their voices echoed each other moans and grunts. Ross’ hands flung to Smiffy’s back looking for something to grasp on to. Why was Smiffy so amazing? Another growled escaped his lips as Smiffy bit harder on the collar bone. Their thrusting became harder and Ross raked his fingers over Smiffy’s back. His head flung back against the sheets and a loud moan escaped his lips.

“What a show!”

Smiffy and Ross pulled away in sudden surprise at a third voice to join theirs. Both looked at the door way to see Trott leaning against the door watching them. Both were panting and slightly sweaty from the heat their bodies were creating. A small laugh came from Smiffy before he leaned down and kissed Ross’ cheek.

“Want to join?” Smiffy asked and turned back to Trott. “Its so much fun and I’m sure with you did would even more amazing.” Smiffy winked at Trott with a laugh in reply. Ross’ was trying to control his breathing just like Smiffy had, however his body was not calming down in the slightest. His body was just as warm as it had been when the two were rutting against each other and Ross could still feel the voice in the back of his head calling at him to force Smiffy to continue. Trott walked over to the two on the bed and slowly graced his hand over Smiffy’s back. Smiffy placed a hand on Trott’s jeans and winced slightly as the fingers carefully traced patterns on his back.

“Looks like Ross was desperate,” Trott chuckled and kissed Smiffy’s head before lowering his arm. “Your back is red.” The words echoed in Ross’ head as he slid away from Smiffy slightly so he could sit up. “It looks like we’re going to have to get use to the scratching and biting.” Ross had promised that he would never hurt his friends, whether it was by accident or not. He had hurt Smiffy and he hadn’t realised it. Had this been the beasts doing? He still felt hot and even though he feared what he had done, what was going on? The rush wasn’t going away…

“You should be use to that by now you silly catfish,” Smiffy gritted his teeth in the silly way he did when spurts of lies came out about Trott. He laughed and rubbed up and down Trott’s side. “Am I right Ross?” Both turned to look at Ross and saw the fear in his eyes. Both were halted in their joy and now concern filled their faces. Had they said something or had the moment spooked Ross now that he thought about it. “Ross,” Smiffy spoke softly as he reached out for Ross. Ross winced as if he had been expected to be hit and Smiffy pulled away as pain hit at his heart. What had made Ross fear him all of a sudden?

“I-I…” Ross gulped, he couldn’t hold back the fear in his voice. The beast wanted this not him, not the human. Smiffy reaching out for him was worse as he flinched and wanted to run away and hide, just like he did last time his wolf side was involved in their relationship.

“Ross, its ok,” Trott whispered as he tried to calm the werewolf down, noticing that Smiffy couldn’t touch him. Trott took a step closer to the bed and reached out his hand. He wanted to pet Ross’ head, where his wolf ears would normally be, that always calmed him down. But the moment Trott’s fingers touched the tip of Ross’ hair the wolf bolted out of the room and into his own next door.

Ross panted as he slammed his door closed and slid down behind it to keep it closed. His heart was racing and his body was still on fire. That feeling that was coursing through his veins due to Smiffy’s kisses was still there even though his mind was in a state of fright. Looking down at his uncomfortable jeans Ross saw his problem. A raging boner with nothing able to quench it but the silence of his room, but that wouldn’t be enough. Smiffy had awoken the beast inside of him and it wanted to be quenched. It wanted the pleasure that Smiffy had given him but Ross would deny it. It would deny it anything if it stopped him from hurting his friends again.


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is confronted by Smiffy and Trott about being on heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first NSFW so please be nice and if you can comment please :)

About 10 minutes later a knock came on Ross’ door and a call for his name. Ross had moved from sitting on the floor to the head board of his bed. He had hoped that they would have given him time to calm down and come out himself. He was still just a pup in wolf terms and so he still had the instinct to run instead of fight. That’s why he ran a lot when his transformation came about. Also he had hoped that they would give him enough time to calm down his body from the events that had just happened. Ross had tried everything he could in the confinement of his room to stop his raging boner but it seemed that nothing would bring it down. He didn’t want to masturbate in his room mainly because he didn’t want the others to hear him. Usually he would take a cold shower or go out for a run to calm him down but he couldn’t do that while he was stuck in his room. Another knock came at the door and Ross pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them to try and hide his erection as much as possible. He rested his chin on his knees and waited for the door to open.

Slowly both Trott and Smith walked in, both looking deeply worried for him. Smiffy had now put his shirt back on and was carrying Ross’ in his hand. Both looked at each other noticing that Ross wasn’t bouncing for joy like a puppy that hadn’t seen them in ages. Both had though that Ross had gotten embarrassed at the situation and needed time to calm down but turns out it wasn’t just that. Slowly Trott walked over to the bed and sat on the edge while Smiffy shut the door.

Trott couldn’t see much of Ross due to only the bed side lamp illuminating a small portion of his face. Trott tried to catch Ross’ eye but the paler boy only buried his head deeper. Trott sighed and placed a hand on Ross’ knee and the poor boy flinched. Trott could faintly hear Ross whimpering in the silence of the room. Ross was upset and that was not the kind of wolf you needed around. Trott had experiences a scared Ross before when Smiffy had been out with the others. He had been jumpy and most of all unaware of some of the things he did.

“Ross,” he spoke softly as he watched Smiffy come closer. “It’s me. It’s alright,” he smiled and rubbed his thumb over his knee. Trott didn’t want to go for his ears until he knew that Ross was slightly calmer and wouldn’t attack him out of fear. “Smiffy’s hear too, we wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Ross mumbled something about them leaving them alone. “Please Ross, mate. We’re worried about you.” Trott looked over at Smiffy and then back to Ross. There was no response from him.

“I…” Smiffy slowly held out Ross’ shirt to him. “Here’s your shirt back.” Smiffy spoke softly not to scare Ross any more than he already had. “We thought you might get cold.” Smiffy didn’t move his arm and waited for Ross to take it. Ross looked at the shirt and seemed to contemplate whether it was safe or not for him to take it. Hesitantly he reached out his arm and took it from Smith. Slowly he tightened his fist around the material and moved his arm back around his knees. Smiffy was slightly confused; it still wasn’t warm enough to be in the house without clothes on. Trott however, felt a lot of heat coming from Ross. Was he sick? He seemed perfectly fine all of the day.

“Ross you’re very warm.” Trott spoke as he moved his hand to Ross’ arm. Ross felt like he was burning up under Trott’s fingers but Ross showed no signs of actual illness. “Do you feel ill?” Very slightly Ross shook his head but did very little movement.

“I’m…” Ross paused and took a gulp. His exhale was shaky as he tried to put his answer together. “I’m on heat,” he explained just above a whisper. “My body becomes extremely warm and there are a few other things as well.”

“Are they the reason you locked yourself in here?” Trott asked as he continued to rub Ross’ arm to sooth him. Ross nodded letting his head lift a fraction so he could look at Trott. “You’re scared of the wolf aren’t you?” Ross once again nodded before he lowered his head and sighed. Trott felt him shake under his hand and quietly cooed him.

“I’m afraid it will hurt you both,” Ross mumbled as his body shook. “I can’t control it that well and I can’t control myself sometimes,” a whimper echoed in both Trott and Smith’s ears. “I’m sorry.” Both looked at each other noting their sympathetic looks and slowly both moved closer to Ross, each one flanking him.

Smiffy reached out and petted Ross’ hair for a second he flinched but then kept still trying to establish whose hands were where. It calmed him slightly that he could feel both of them close to him and he smiled. Smiffy began to scratch near his ears and it was so nice, it was one of the many things that could make him smile and enjoy their company more than usual; His sweet spot in theory. Ross raised his head into Smiffy’s hand and for the first time since entering the room Smiffy and Trott both could look at Ross’ face. His cheeks were red and covered in tear stains but apart from that he looked as amazing as he usually did. A small smile grace all three of their lips but Smiffy noticed that Ross was still a little to still for a wolf enjoying some love.

“Is something else bothering you?” Smiffy asked as he continued to pet Ross’ head. Ross looked up at him and blushed before looking away again. Smiffy and Trott watched him in confusion.

“W-well… I…” Ross’ cheeks became redder and his body was becoming warm. The comfort around him was making him happy but at the same time it was feeding the need inside of him; the animal instinct that still wouldn’t leave him alone. “It… It won’t go away…” Ross lowered his legs to show his friends the problem while using his hands to cover his blushing face. Both Trott and Smith let out a laugh as they saw the raging erection pushing at Ross’ jeans to be freed. “It’s not funny,” Ross mumbled from behind his hands. Smiffy pulled the hands down and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry we’ll help,” Smiffy smiled and lowered himself down on the bed. Smiffy rubbed his hand over Ross’ erection cause a loud moan from the wolf. His erection twitched slightly as Smiffy pulled down on the zipper and released the button. Smiffy smiled as he listened to Ross’ breath become deeper and his head flung back against the head board. The smile on Smiffy’s face widened as he watched the way Ross reacted to him. It was amazing and he looked so beautiful. Smiffy pulled off Ross’ pants and boxes to free his erection. Two gasps danced through Smiffy’s ears. One was Ross and the other was Trott.

Trott had been quietly watching Smiffy move about Ross. Trott, like Ross didn’t know what they were doing in terms of sex but Smiffy had fooled around a lot when they were younger and so he knew what to do. Smiffy smiled as he noticed the blush creep on to Trott’s face as he looked at Ross’ erection. Smiffy grabbed Trott’s hand and pulled him closer to Ross. Ross was panting and his erection was leaking with pre-come, but Trott didn’t know what to do. Smiffy clasped his and Trott’s hand around Ross’ erection and slowly began to move up and down it. Trott’s face became redder as he watched Ross moan and pant with pleasure. Trott feels a jolt up his body as he listens to the loud moans escaping Ross’ lips. Smiffy kissed Trott’s cheek and squeezes his hands to reassure him that he is doing it correctly.

Smiffy leans forward and kisses Ross’ mouth silencing him from the incredibly attractive sounds he was making. Their tongues danced together and Ross’ hand snuck its way into Smiffy’s hair. A moan tattooed his lips as Smiffy’s hand danced over Ross’ upper body. Pulling away Ross let out a whimper of desperation. Turning back Smiffy watched as Trott slowly stroked Ross’ as he awkwardly sat watching them. Smiffy smiled as he noticed the matching bulge growing in Trott’s pants. Smiffy pulled away from Ross and over to Trott. He placed a kiss on Trott’s lips before removing his hand from Ross’ causing the wolf to whimper. Trott looked at Smiffy with confusion before Smiffy pushed him further up the bed towards Ross.

“Kiss him,” Smiffy said as he watched his two friends look at each other. Ross’ eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Trott with longing. Trott smiled shyly at Ross before leaning down and kissing his lips. Ross’ hand snaked their way into Trott’s hair, while Trott’s cupped the wolf’s face. Smiffy smiled at how amazing they looked together. 

Beautiful, he thought as his hand stroked Ross’ leg. Lowering himself Smiffy placed a kiss on Ross’s thigh. A moan echoed around them causing Smiffy’s smile to grow. Slowly he lowered his mouth around Ross’ erection, at first he heard a gasp before a low growl was released into Trott’s mouth. Slowly he sucked at the tip of the erection before he slowly began to hear moans coming from the wolf. His hand wondered around his thigh and pelvis, finding all the sensitive areas around Ross.

Ross moaned and held onto Trott tighter as he felt Smiffy’s hot, wet mouth suck on his erection harder; God did it felt good. Trott kissed him harder, wanting more contact from the wolf. Trott’s body had begun to heat up and the erection in his pants was suffocating, but he had to deal with Ross now. Trott pushed his body up against Ross’ side and slowly grinded against him. Ross clung to him tighter and pulled him closer wanting to help relieve his friend. A moan escaped Trott’s lips as he rubbed against Ross’ thigh. A gasp escaped his lips as a hand landed on his thigh. Pulling away from Ross he looked into the wolf’s eyes before looking down at the hand on his thigh.

It belonged to Smiffy who had moved one of his hands from Ross’ thigh to Trott as he noticed how driven Trott was by the moment. A moan left Trott’s lips as he watched Smiffy’s lips around Ross’ erection. It looked so amazing and Trott wondered if it would look that good around his. A gasp followed by whimpering came from Ross besides him. Turning to look at Ross’, Trott’s own erection cried out to be touched at what he saw. Ross’ head was flung backwards onto the pillow; his mouth was open slightly as whimpers escaped. His eyes were shut and his body wouldn’t keep still. He must have been close. The sight was perfect in Trott’s eyes. Ross was whimpering and begging Smiffy to go a little bit faster. Trott lowered his head and kissed Ross’ neck.

Within moments Ross was crying out in pleasure as he came into Smiffy’s mouth. Smiffy lapped up the cum and swallowed without question. He pulled away and noted the warm, salty taste of Ross’ cum and smiled. He looked to see Ross panting and looking exhausted. His chest lifted and fell in a slow, steady rhythm as he attempted to catch his breath. Next to him was a flushed Trott watching the wolf. Smiffy couldn’t help but notice the erection straining his jeans.

“Trott, come here.” Smiffy said softly as he watched the brunet slowly crawl over to him. Smiffy smiled and turned Trott around in front of him so he was facing the sleepy Ross. Smiffy kissed his neck and rubbed his hands along Trott’s chest and groin. Moans echoed in Trott’s throat as the fire that was burning inside him begged to be released.  Smiffy’s lips sucked at his skin leaving some impressive marks along his jaw line while his hands slowly slipped under the material of Trott’s clothes. His left hand snuck up to Trott’s chest and gently he grazed his finger around the nipple, while his other hand made its way under the selkie’s boxers and towards the leaking erection hiding there.

A loud moan was let lose as Smiffy continued his assault on Trott. Ross watched them with half lidded eyes. His pants of exhaustion slowly began to even out, to sated for them to become pants of arousal. His body was cooling as he watched Trott squirm under Smiffy’s touch; his lips begging for more, his eyes closed tightly with his head swung back and his hips gyrating forward as he attempted to find release. Smiffy pulled his hand out of Trott’s underwear and slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers to his mid-thigh so that Ross could see Trott’s leaking erection. The smell of pre-cum hit his nose and he smiled as he watched Smiffy return to pleasuring Trott. Trott’s moans and pants became louder in between his desperate cries for release. He begs for Smiffy to touch him more as his hands clasp around Smiffy’s arms as if to keep them doing their work. It isn’t long before Trott cries out as his cum is released on to Smiffy’s hand and his own stomach. Panting his chest rises and falls making Ross feel sleepy.

In his eyes, Trott looks beautiful resting against Smiffy, his body relaxed and his desire spread around over him. Ross looks up at Smiffy, seeing him smile down at the exhausted Trott. Smiffy brings his hand to his mouth and licks the cum off with a smile. He is unfazed by the new taste that is dancing on his tongue. Smiffy places a kiss on Trott’s forehead before he pulled the smaller boys boxers up, removed his shirt and lays him on the bed. He then pulls Trott’s jeans off and placed them on the end of the bed. Ross smiles as the panting Trott is placed next to him. He wraps his arms around the older boy and he nuzzles his hair and smiles. Smiffy catches his eye, he’s just watching them. Ross reaches out to Smiffy,

“Don’t you need to-“

“Don’t worry about me,” he smiled in response and stood up from the bed. He walks to the end of the bed where Trott and Ross are recovering. He leans over and kisses both of them and smiles. “You two rest, I’ll be fine.” Smiffy pulls away and walks out of the room leaving the two exhausted boys on the bed snuggled up.

Trott’s head is resting on Ross’ arms as the taller boy keeps him tucked close to his body. Their breathing is gentle now and their bodies are beginning to cool. Ross nuzzles his face into Trott’s hair and smiled as he feels Trott pull his naked body closer.

“We should get under the covers,” Ross suggests. Trott tucks his head and nuzzles into Ross’ chest and mumbles something; Ross assumes he’s too comfy. Ross smiles and awkwardly pulls the quilt from under their bodies and pulls it around him.  Once they were snuggles up Ross relaxed and let his body fall into a deep, content sleep. There was no more worrying about the animal needs, no more worrying about his friends. Just peace as he dreamt…

* * *

 

Smiffy opened the door to Ross’ room to see the two friends fast asleep in each other’s arms. He opened the door and then shut it so the warmth of the room would not escape. Clad only in his boxers he walked over to the two and smiled as he watched how peacefully they slept. Trott is facing towards him with his face hiding in Ross’ chest, while the wolf is protectively holding Trott. Quietly as possible and without disturbing them Smiffy tucks himself under the quilt and pushes himself as close to Ross as possible. He feels Ross’ legs move to tangle around his and Smiffy can’t help but give a small laugh. Even in his sleep Ross still seeks his attention. Smiffy wrapped his arms around both his friends and pulled them close. He nuzzled his face into the back of Ross’ neck and let the heat engulf him into a deep sleep.

“Good night.”


End file.
